In your Shadow I can Shine
by freiheit89
Summary: Bliss lives with the Kaulitz twins' Mother. She's a loser, but everybody wants to be her friend. Bill can barely stand to live without her, and Tom loves her to death too-but in more ways than one. What can a 16 year-old girl do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If any of you are wondering why I don't describe my characters all that much, it's because I let my readers create the characters themselves, I give than a name and maybe a hair color, and then they can make the rest up as they go. Just decided it would be more fun than just telling them what my characters look like.

~Rina

Bliss's POV

I hate my life.

I've known the Kaulitz twins since I was born. They're five years older than me but we've still been friends forever. Simone Kaulitz let my Mom, Patsy, live with her after my jerk of a father kicked her out for being pregnant with me. Mum and Simone are best friends. And when I was born, Simone and the twins were there. But growing up in the Kaulitz household has lots of downsides. Like for one, I can't go to school. I mean, I DO go, but it's hard because ever since the twins became famous, I've always been the girl who lives with them. Never "Hey Bliss, whats up?" No. It's more like "Hey, girl! How's Bill and Tom?" It sucks.

The only person I can count on is my blonde friend Sarah Sun. Seriously, thats her name. She's been my friend since kindergarten. I went in Grade K as a nobody and spent two years as one, with only Sarah as a friend. Then, Bill lost a bet to Tom and went on star search. And David Jost was in the crowd, and..Well, you know the rest. Then I was suddenly popular amongst my grade two peers. Bill was the idol for children and teens all through Germany, and as he got older, around the world. And as I got older and in MY teens, the crowding just got worse. Suddenly, everyone wanted to know what the twins were up too, where they were going the next day, even, weirdly enough, what they had eaten for breakfast that morning. Anyway, Sarah and I had to start eating lunch outside, behind the school. Which is where I am right now, talking to Sarah about how I'm forced to wear one of Tom's many hats because said hat-owner used up all the water.

"ALL of it?" Sarah asked behind a mouthful of Tuna.

I nodded and watched the beak of my hat bob up and down. My reddish bangs hung out the front of it. I actually looked good in Tom's hat. "My hair feels so gross. And Bill's complaining too, so that just makes everything worse. Imagine Bill's voice, except whiny and several octaves higher."

Sarah was quiet for a moment, then, "Ouch."

I nodded again and sighed. "Can't do laundry either. This is my last clean outfit."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "That means..." She probably didn't dare finish that sentence.

"Yup. I will be forced to wear the only person's clothes that fit me." We both knew that meant I would have to wear Bill's clothing. He wouldn't mind, until it came back half torn by psychotic fans. "Well, that or my Mother's clothes."

"Umm... I've seen Patsy's clothes. Thats worst social-and physical-suicide than Bill's." I only nodded once again and threw my nasty Ham sandwich into the dumpster a few feet away. The Janitor didn't mind if we sat back here, as long as we promised to clean up after ourselves. "Can I stay over tonight? My Mom's having "Jerk-rod" over again. Imagine MY Mom's voice, except ALOT of octaves higher, and MOANING!" Sarah's Mom, Late(Yeah, her name is "Late" due to the fact that she was a month overdue when she was born), was dating a child-hating ugly dude named Jerome Rodney, so we called him Jerk-rod for short.

"Okay, ew. But yeah, you can. Simone and Mum are going out to a single's event." Sarah made a face. "For Mum. Although I'm sure Simone will flirt. She DID carry Tom in her womb." My best friend was the only one who didn't care about my relation with the Kaulitz' family, and the family didn't care if I brought her over.

The Bell rang and Sarah and I got up to go back to class, only to be stopped at the doors by Emmalee, the most popular girl at Leipzig International. She wasn't one of those "Mean girls". But it wasn't like she acknowledged the lesser peoples existence, other than mine and Sarah's.

"Ohmigawd Bliss! Are you wearing Tom's hat? It looks so good on you!" She gushed, flipping her sleek-straight black hair from her shoulders. "Can I see it?" She reached but I ducked under her arm, pulling Sarah with me.

"Uh, you know I would, but Tom said no. Sorry." I shrugged and walked away. Luckily, Sarah had the same classes as me and was there for my protection.

"Wow. And that's just Tom's hat. Imagine tomorrow, when you're totally decked out in Bill's stuff." Sarah muttered

"Shut up." I told her.

Bliss's POV

"Hey, I'm home." I called out, dropping my bookbag in the entrance of the house. Sarah followed suit. She was here so much that she knew where everything was and went. It was cool, yet creepy at the same time.

Tom appeared at the top of the stairs in baggy sweatpants and a cotton tee. "Hey. Mum got water from the woman next door so you can wash your hair in the sink later. Hi Sarah." He smiled then disappeared again.

"Great. But I'm still wearing his hat tomorrow." I muttered. "Don't you have your own house you can go to?" I hollered at Tom.

"Yeah, but's flooded." came the reply.

Sarah snickered. "So there's lots of water at HIS house, and none here. Ironic, huh?"

"Very." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sarah's hair is Strawberry-blonde! I had it written in the first chapter but my little brother thought it would be fun to mess with my stories, and deleted the "strawberry" part on me. Sorry about that. ^_^ I mention it in this chapter so everyone knows.

Luv y'all ~Rina

Bliss's POV

I can't sit still for one more single day.

The next day-after a night of candy, scary movies, and the raiding of clothes- Sarah and I show up at school both dressed in Bill's stuff. We already figured that Jerk-rod would still be at Sarah's when she goes home, so we were going to make sure that we went back to my house so she could get changed again.

When Bill cut his hair after the dreads (He came to the house to show his mom, and I slapped him silly), he decided that an almost all-new wardrobe was in order. He gave me anything I'd wanted from his old clothes but kept the rest in case he actually would need them. I was wearing the all-famous red shirt that said "the icon". You know, the one Bill was photographed showing his hip tattoo in. And a pair of Bill's blue-jeans. Sarah on the other hand pulled off a look that noone else could. A silver shirt and black pants combo that Bill had worn at one of the many award show's the band attended. We also snuck into Tom's room last night and had each jacked a hat to wear. Who knew that Bill's clothes and Tom's hats looked good together.

People stared. And I mean, REALLY stared. They knew that we were wearing Bill's clothes, and just wanted to touch it. Emmalee and her friends walked up. "Nice outfits. Bill's clothes look good on you guys." We knew she actually wasn't being sarcastic, but she just wanted to see them up close. It wasn't actually a compliment we'd usually get.

"Thanks" We say in unison and walk away. We had history first class and even the history teacher, , couldn't look away. It was kind of creepy seeing as he's male, but we were wearing Bill Kaulitz's clothes, people were expected to stare.

But that didn't stop him from giving us Tardys. "You two are late." He said as we took our seats. "Maybe if you didn't spend so much time trying to "accessorize" you wouldn't be." All teachers at this school were supposed to speak English to any student who could. That way, the other students would be forced to learn the language. But it didn't require them to try to be "hip."

We didn't answer.

Sarah's POV

I don't think we will ever wear Bill's stuff again. I mean, it was funny how Bill's clothes fit me and Bliss so well and my natural strawberry blonde hair was perfect for the outfit I wore. But we got alot of attention we usually wouldn't get, or want to get. See, our school usually doesn't care whether or not you wear hats, but the teacher's all made us take them off because it was distracting. Well then we were so hurried to put our hats back on when school ended so we didn't notice the Man-whores that make up the Jocks, as we usually avoid them, who always need to touch us. We walked by and one grabbed Bliss's butt. She turned around and slapped him.

But the scary thing was what happened after. The jock that she tried to slap seized her hand and whispered something in her ear. I pulled her away and led her onto the sidewalk. Halfway down the block, she sat on the curb.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"What did he say to you?"

Bliss shook her head and stood up. "Nothing. Lets just go home and get changed. It's Friday night, remember."

I nodded. I had totally forgotten it was Friday. We called Friday Our Night, because it was when we went to "The streets."

Bliss's POV

Friday night. My favorite night ever. It was when Sarah and I went downtown to "The Streets." You see, The streets is an illegal competion in some back roads in downtown Magdeburg, which we took a taxi to (To Magdeburg, not the place where we hang out because NOONE can find out), and just had fun. The competion is street racing through the back roads, and even dancing (though, I don't remember when dancing became illegal). And I'm sure you all have seen Step-up two, The Streets- It's kind of like that, except without all the drama.

"Home!" I called. I always have to so I can make sure I know who is home, and know my rate of possibility of being over heard talking about Tonight.

Bill appeared with his make-up looking freshly done and his hair clean. "WE HAVE WATER!" He cheered happily. The his expression turned sober again. "Are you two going out tonight?" Bill was the only one who picked up on our little weekly trip. He didn't know where we went, but had his suspicions.

"Yup!" I answered. Then turned to Sarah. "Come on, lets go get you changed then we can head to your place." We always got changed into our "street clothes" at her place because she had the clothes we wore there. Her mother didn't care enough to check her closet to see if she was hiding crack or something. I swear to god, if Sarah went home stoned, her mom would pat her on the head and send her to bed.

Thats half the reason she shares my secrets of The Streets. I started going there about five years ago when I was 11 or so. The Sperm Donor (My dad, Lyle) came around, trying to get custody of me after he had found out that there was big money in being a single father. Sounds nice, doesn't he? Luckily, I got all my looks from my Mom, including my red hair and blue eyes, but my straight hair came from my father. Anyway, after my Mom won (obviously), Lyle kept trying and trying, and eventually tried to kidnap me. He got as far as Leipzig city limits and had to stop for food, the fatass, and I decided to get in the drivers seat and drive away.

Now, remember, I'm five years younger than Bill and Tom, so I'm 16 and was eleven at the time. I was pretty good. Lyle has a cherry red sports car (You just keep finding things WRONG with this man) and I made it back to a abandoned parking lot that used to be used for an old factory before it was tore down. I stood in that parking lot for about half an hour until this midnight black mustang came up. There was an African-American boy probably two years older than me and another older boy in the drivers seat. They offered to drive me home and that was it. Until I got lost in Magdeburg the next week while I was on a trip with Sarah and her Mom and ran into the younger boy again. I learned about the racing that night and started driving the next day.

"You ready?" Sarah asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was already changed.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Is it all right if one of the twins drive us to Magdeburg tonight? I don't have the money for a taxi."

Sarah shrugged. "As long as they don't follow us any farther then where we get dropped off."

We went downstairs, hoping for Tom, and not Bill. "TOOOMMMIII!" I called sweetly. I heard a groan from the kitchen. He was home, and the only time I really called him "Tomi" was when I either wanted something, or if I was really upset.

Tom's head poked out of the doorway. "What?"

"Will you drive us to Magdeburg?"

Tom snorted, much like Peanut the puppet from Jeff Dunham, and looked straight at me. "Are you nuts? Thats at least an hour away, if not more!"

Sarah and I looked at each other, then at Tom. "Pwease?" We said in unison.

Tom looked at me, then at Sarah. We were both batting our eyelashes and making a puppy dog face, and we could both do this very well. He sighed. "Fine. Why do you need to go anyway?"

"Because you and Bill bore us." I said with a serious face. "And we need to go to Sarah's first."

Tom nodded. "Go wait in the Esclade then. I'll be right out."

Sarah and I squealed in delight and grabbed our stuff, going outside to wait.

Tom came out about five minutes later. He got in the drivers seat and started the car. "Sarah's, then Magdeburg. I am confused, but I won't ask questions." He drove in silence the rest of the way as Sarah and I texted each other about tonight. When Tom pulled up to Sarah's apartment building, we realized a flaw in our cheap ride. Tom would see our street-clothes. We down to the basement to Sarah's apartment. The whole basement was theirs, other than a little room outside their door that housed the building's electrical system. We ran inside and I swore I heard a whoosh-ing sound when we passed her Mom.

"Hey, Mum, going out tonight." Sarah said quickly. She shut the door to her room and started to dig through her closet, pulling out our clothes. I separated my outfit from hers and got changed. My outfit tonight was a black, low-cut shirt that was tight enough to show off my curves but not enough to make me look like a tramp, and a pair of dark-blue jeans with boot cut bottoms. My shoes were skateboarding shoes with a dark purple and black design with a silver moon on the side.

"Girls?" Sarah's Mum knocked on the door. I turned to Sarah. She was all changed and looked as scared as I was. She grabbed two sweaters and threw one at me. I zipped my purple one up and Sarah zipped a red one over her dark flame colored shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah Mom?" Late came into the bedroom and looked at us. I smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back.

"Well I have been thinking alot and I realized that I don't even know where my own daughter goes every Friday night. So, where DO you go?"

Sarah opened her mouth then shut it again. She pushed her strawberry-blonde hair out of her face and shrugged. "Bliss and I just hang out in the mall or in the park with friends. Then, as we know it's late after, I stay at Bliss's. I didn't think it was a big deal."

Late shook her head. Sarah got all her looks from her Mom too. "No, it's not. I just feel like you've been pulling away lately."

"Sorry, mom. I didn't think I was." Sarah smiled but I knew she was pissed. Jerome had put strange thoughts into Late's head.

"It's okay. You girls have fun tonight." Sarah's Mom shut the door again and Sarah dashed back into the closet. She emerged with two sets of keys. One had half a moon on it and one had half a sun. They fitted together to make our mark in the Streets (They were also the keys to our cars ^_^). We walked out and were stopped by the one and only, Jerk-rod.

"Hello, Bliss." He said, smiling at me. I just raised an eyebrow and scoffed. I was polite to people who deserved it, and trust me, he didn't. Jerome turned to Sarah. "I have something for YOU, Sarah." He handed her a brochure for a boarding school in Canada. It was Rosthay Netherwood school. I had tried to convince my Mum to send me there a couple years ago in grade nine just because I wanted to go somewhere where noone knew I was friends with Bill and Tom. But we couldn't afford it, so I had to stay here. And Sarah had stopped me, so there was NOWAY I was going to let Jerome send her there if he tried.

Sarah pretended to study the paper booklet, then held it sideways, and ripped it in half. She smiled a smile that, if you didn't know her, would be mistaken as sugar sweet. "Thanks, but I'm good. Right where I am." She turned and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Bliss." We walked out the door and saw Tom talking on the phone. He noticed us walk out and played with his lip-ring, which meant he was nervous, and hung up as soon as we got back in the vehicle.

"So," Tom started as soon as we were buckled in.

"Here we go." I said at the same time Sarah said, "Oh God."

"What?" Tom asked. "I just want to know WHY I am driving you all the way to Magdeburg."

"The... shopping is better...?" I tried.

Tom laughed. "You don't shop."

"I do too!" I retorted. "For... CDs and DVDs and stuff like that." He was right, though, I didn't. I wasn't a huge girly-girl.

"Seriously, I was just talking to Bill, and he says that you guys go off like this EVERY Friday night. Now why don't I know this?"

"Because Bill actually pays attention, unlike you, who chooses to stare out the picture-window at every girl who walks by in a mini-skirt..." I put my hands under my chin like some preppy girls that I've seen Tom with and giggled like a ditz. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Tom muttered. "Where do you GO?" He dragged out each syllable in the sentence.

"None of your business!" I copied his tone. I sunk down into my seat and huffed. It was none of his business what I did on the weekends. I was sixteen and, as soon as I passed my drivers test, I could drive myself to the streets. It was weird that I didn't have a license and drove in the streets, but lots of racers didn't. We drove for an hour then I got Tom to drop us off at a mall that wasn't far from our real destination. Sarah had to pee and ran into the mall, not even waiting for me, and before I got out of the car, Tom grabbed my arm.

"Listen, I'm sorry for getting pissed, but I just don't want you getting hurt. It's not good for two teenagers to be walking around Magdeburg alone. ANYTHING could happen to you. I mean, do you even have a ride home?"

I thought for a second. "Yes, we do. Good bye, Tom." I tried to pull away but he was still holding on to my arm. He pulled back and crashed his lips against mine. This had been going on for a while, Tom would randomly kiss me when we were alone. It never got any farther than making out, but it was still weird. The first time was when I was thirteen and Tom was eighteen. Yes, it was a little wrong, but it had helped my problems. My first boyfriend had just broken up with me and Tom had found me sobbing hysterically in the bathroom. He'd hugged me and soothed me quietly until I had buried my face into his neck; my first mistake. Everything had happened so quickly. Tom had placed his hands on my cheeks, then kissed me. Want to know what my second mistake was? I kissed him back, with just as much eagerness as he had. It had been nice, it had felt good.

But this was reality. I shouldn't have been kissing him in the middle of a mall parking lot. I pulled away and got out of the car. "Bye Tom." I shut the door and ran for the mall. Sarah met me halfway.

"I saw that." She said. She already knew about Tom and I.

I shrugged. "I just hope you were the only one who did."

Tom's POV

I drove back to Leipzig deep in thought. Bliss's lips had tasted like cherries. They always did. It probably had something to do with the cherry candies she always ate. Sometimes they were chewy candies, but mostly it was jolly ranchers she loved. I was in over my head. I loved that girl, but I couldn't make myself commit to being with her. It was too hard. I had never thought I would end up kissing my best friend in a bathroom, on the couch, in my car, anywhere. I never thought I would ever kiss her at all, but she was so beautiful. I was just hurting her by doing what I did, I knew it.

I pulled into the driveway of my Mom's house and just sat there for almost ten minutes. I knew Mom and Patsy wasn't home, but Bill was, and when he had found out where I was going, he'd had a cow. He was so freaked out about Bliss being out on her own, even though Sarah was with her. Sarah was a nice girl, despite the household she came from. Her family was just as messed up as ours, and she'd admitted that. Thats why her and Bliss were such good friends. I finally got out of the car and made my way to the house. As I suspected, Bill was waiting in the doorway.

"You dropped her off, didn't you?" Bill snapped. "After I told you not to, you still did it. Dumbass."

I glared as I kicked my shoes off. "I am NOT a dumbass, little brother. Bliss is smart. She'll be fine."

"Where did you take them?" Bill asked.

"Can't tell ya." I shrugged. "Oh well." I skipped up the stairs two at a time and shut my bedroom door before Bill could say anything else. This was going to be a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bliss's POV

I've been here waiting for something to live and die for.

Sarah and I walked for almost ten minutes before we got to the right street. There were people everywhere, and most of them said hi. We were known well here. I felt more at home here than anywhere else.

"Hey, I'm going to go get my car, k? Go find Miles, maybe yours is done." Sarah walked in the oppisite direction and I walked towards the garage Miles worked in, looking for the tell-tale purple car I hoped WAS done.

"MILES!" I yelled through the huge, plain-gray building. Some of us girls here wanted it painted, but Miles' older brother Wheels said no. He didn't want it to stand out, making it too easy for the police to find it. I walked further in and called out again.

"He's in the back." Wheels came out from under a gold ferrari. It was hoisted up on a jack with it's tires off. It was a nice car, and I wondered who it belonged to. "He's finishing your car now, Luna. All it really needed was an oil change."

I thanked him. Wheels and Miles were the two who had driven me home all those years ago, after they followed me to the parking lot and noticing my skills. Obviously, Wheels wasn't his real name, as Miles wasn't his brother's, but no one was aloud to know someone elses real name here. It was part of the rules. It kept us all safe. If the cops came by and someone got caught, they didn't have to lie and say they didn't know someones name, because they didn't.

I went into the back of the garage, Miles' part. He did most of the customations here while his brother fixed, but I wouldn't trust Wheels with my car if he was the last guy on earth who could fix it. Wheels usually did... strange things to cars he fixed. Made them faster, or slower. Loosened some bolts, but never enough to hurt someone. They were just practical jokes, but I wasn't letting him touch it. I was an unlucky girl. I saw my car and grinned. I loved the thing. It was a dark purple challenger with silver moons painted on it. I hope you're seeing a pattern here. When I first started coming to the streets, I'd only come at night. I still kind of did, but I would come in the daytime too when I could. Sarah only came in the daytime. When people had found out we were friends, they'd found our nicknames. Lunar Moon was mine, and Solar Flair was Sarah's. They fit.

I looked at the bottom of my car and saw a pair of feet sticking out. Miles wore baggy jeans and had a nasty habit of forgetting a belt. I went up in front of him, bent down, and yanked hard on his pantleg.

"YEOW!" Miles jumped and hit his head on the underside of the car.

"Hey! Don't hurt my baby." I teased as Miles rolled out.

"I won't. But I'm fine thanks." He stood and adjusted his jeans. "Something busted under the car earlier, so I had to fix it. It wouldn't have taken so long if it wasn't for that."

"Well, is it done NOW?" I asked. I wanted to get driving soon. I'd waited all week for this and I didn't want to wait any more.

"Yeah, it's done." Miles grumbled. He tossed my spare key back at me. "Get the piece of junk outta here."

I got in the car and started it up. It purred and I grinned happily. My baby! I drove out of the garage and pulled into a parking space by Sarah's Yellow-orangish camero. Sarah slid off of the hood of her car and grinned at me.

"And Luna's baby is back in commision!" Sarah cheered, pumping the air with her fist. I smiled at my friend and stroked the hood of my car. A week had been WAY too long for me to go without driving. I wanted to get racing.

"Who's the sorry sucker who gets to lose to me first?" I yelled out towards the crowd.

No one spoke. They knew better. I was one of the best racers here, and people knew it. Anyone who dared challenge me always got laughed at. It was weird, but I loved the power I got here. I repeated my question, and once again, no one said a word. Sarah and I laughed and giggled, teasing our friends around us. But our fun was cut short when someone finally took my challenge to heart.

"I'll race you, Luna-san."

The crowd got quiet. Even the drunks by the fire pit shut up and craned their necks to see the man they all thought was retarded for accepting. I pulled myself up on the hood of my car and stood up. I followed the people's gazes to a darkened corner by the garage. There was a man leaning against the wall. He looked like he was in his mid to late twenties. He had long dirty-blonde hair that fell down over his eye. Suddenly, the murmering started.

"Who's he?" A few people whispered.

Good question. He looked a bit too old to be hanging around a bunch of teenagers and early 20-year-olds who were doing illegal things. I was surprised he even got this close. Usually, Wheels or Miles would take caution to this kind of guy, but as I looked over, Miles shrugged at me. The shrug said he didn't know how the man had gotten past them.

"You sure you wanna race me?" I asked the guy as he made his way over to my car. He stopped at my hood and looked up at me. I made no effort to get down because then I knew I'd be shorter than him. I just kneeled and looked him in the eye. "You know you're setting yourself up for ridicule, right dude?"

The man grinned wickedly. "I'll take my chance. I'm Yumino Tsubaki, by the way." He bowed and giggles erupted from the girls behind him. I didn't know if it was because they were looking at his ass, or thought he was stupid. Though, I suspected a bit of both.

"Well you obviously know MY name. What's with the Japanese honorific?" I hadn't missed the fact that he had called me 'Luna-san,' which meant Miss. Luna in my case.

"I am half-Japanese." Yumino said. "Honorifics are polite, don't you think?"The way he looked at me made my stomach clench. And not in a good way. There was something off about this man.

I made a quick glance around, looking for a subject change. "Do you even have a car?"

"Actually, I believe someone picked mine up and brought it here." He pointed towards the garage and to the ferrari inside. I gaped and stared at Wheels, who quickly jumped towards the car and started digging through it. Looking for a tracker, no doubt.

"We don't like cops," I told the man. People were backing away slowly now , hoping to get away if it turned out this man was going to bust us all.

A horrifyed look crossed Yumino's face. "I am no cop, I assure you. Just looking for some fun."

I studied him a bit more, then sighed. "You have ten minutes for Wheels to finish the hunk of junk and get it to the starting line. If not, I won't race you. Got it?"

"Yes," He bowed again, "Thank you for the opprotunity." The man walked away towards the garage, either ignoring or oblivious to the stares he was getting from everyone.

Once he was at the garage, people started dashing towards my car and asking me questions.

"Are you really going to race him, Luna?" One girl with bright read hair asked. I think her name was Cheryl.

"Of course." I retorted. "If he was to lose, then let him. I'm going to have fun either way."

"But what if he's a cop?" Someone else asked, I couldn't point out who.

"Well, he's already here right? What's the harm of a little race?" Sarah answered before I could. People nodded in agreement and started to dispurse. Sarah turned towards me when we were more alone. "Are you sure about this, Luna?"

I looked around the yard. No one was paying attention to me anymore, so I shook my head. "Of course I'm not, Flaire." I hissed, "But like you said, what's the harm? We'll race, I'll beat his ass, then we can both go home and call it a night. I think Billa is making pancakes in the morning." I added the last part to try to reassure Sarah that I was going to be fine because I know we were both thinking the same thing.

This guy was NOT going to play fair. 


End file.
